


Be my Color

by ReefStarStorys



Series: Soulmate AU one-shots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age skipping?, F/F, First Kiss, Lapis is sweet for once, Peridot is in a gay trance, Rain, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, colorblind, i love this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Ever since Peridot was 7, she knew she was colorblind. But When her parents tell her she has the ability to see only her soulmate in color, things get confusing.





	Be my Color

Age 10

“Peridot!”

I winced when I heard my mother's call from downstairs. I hadn’t done anything… So for a second I stayed out, before I decided I should face whatever she wanted from me. I scampered down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, to find my Mother and Father sitting together on the opposite side of the counter from me.

“Sweetie, can you just c’mere?” My dad gestured to the seat on the side closer to me. I obeyed and sat, looking at them with slight concern.

“Did I do something? I swear I didn't do anything on purpose… I’ve been good!” I started, trying to defend myself. I was only called into a meeting like this when something serious was happening. I hated being grounded.

“No, no hun. We just needed to talk to you about something really important, okay?” My mother spoke, calming me down a bit. “It’s about… well, how you see the world differently. You know you do, don’t you?”

“...Mom I know I’m short.” I said it flatly, thinking she was making a jab at me. 

They both laughed, but my father shook his head. “Peridot, no, baby it wasn’t about your height. It’s about your SIGHT. All you see is… well… black and white, yeah?”

I nodded. I had been aware of my colorblindness since I was 7. Up till that point, I thought everyone saw stuff that way. It’s kinda embarrassing to get yelled at by a teacher on day 3 of kindergarten for “saying the wrong colors on purpose”.

“What about it…?” I didn’t see why they wanted to remind me of something I hated.

“You’re special, Dottie. And we thought that now that you’re 10, it might be the time to explain why.” My dad explained. “Because… well they won’t tell you this is school. Colorblind people have a gift. It’s so rare, but… you know I had it too.”

“You’re colorblind?” I was surprised. He himself had tried to teach me color. What a hypocrite.

“Was, Honey.” My mother smiled. “Me and your father were both colorblind, up until… what, we were 19, 20?” she glanced at my father for conformation, but he nodded and turned back to me.

“You see, Dot, If you are born colorblind... there is someone, somewhere in this world, who… well…” He paused, shaking his head. “But when you at that person meet…” He brought his hands together, his mouth spreading into a wide smile. “It’s a beautiful thing. You are meant for that person, and they are meant for you.”

“That’s what happened when me and your father met.” My mother clarified. “Soulmates.” She smiled and leaned into his arm. “And they bring color to your world.”

“How will I know?” I asked. It was a bit overwhelming. Somewhere out there was the person I belonged, who belonged to me. It’s a lot to process, especially for a ten year old.

“You’ll know.” My dad murmured, leaning forward awkwardly to kiss my forehead. “Trust me on that, you’ll know. The second you see them.”

I could never be sure, but I knew he wouldn’t lie to me. 

So what else to do, but believe?

Age 14

“How ya doin, Runt?” I was roughly shoved into the nearest wall, and I turned my eyes down, trying to avoid having to look at Jasper. But thing is, bullies don’t take kindly to that. She pulled my face up. “Aww, shy, Peridot?” Her face turned cold. “Money, NOW.”

She released my face only so I could frown and hurriedly dig in my pocket for the 20 dollars that I had received that morning for the weeks lunch. She snatched it quickly and pushed my head against the wall, strolling away with a laugh. 

I really should have my parents get checks or something.

It was normal, every monday, for Jasper to do that. Classic bully, you know? A hulking figure with mean intent and an insatiable appetite for cash. Mine specifically, for whatever reason.

I decided that I didn’t want to deal with school after that. You can only take so much academic pressure and punches in a single day. So when the lunch bell rang only a few minutes later, I snuck outside and walked. To where? Had no idea. Just, away. I knew the streets by memory, so I wasn’t too worried about getting lost. But I ended up at the nearby park, and I layed lazily under the nearest tree.

I never bothered to look at the sky much. Dad said it was a lovely Blue. I didn’t know what that meant, but I liked the sound of the word. Blue. Also the color of the ocean, and my jeans, as I had been told. I wished to be able to see Blue the most.

Yellow was also a fun sounding color, but it just made me sad to think about colors sometimes.

Life wasn’t dull, I mean I loved my parents, and on occasion I was included in something at school that made me happy. But… It did get slow sometimes. I wasn’t popular. 

However, as I tried to think more about how much it sucked, I heard laughing. Sudden, cheery laughter. Then a voice, or… maybe a few voices. Girls voices. 

It wasn’t uncommon for people to be walking around of course, so I probably didn’t have to move, but I sat up, and It seemed to fade away. It was strange.

But in the corner of my vision I swore I saw something, something weird. Something so different from anything else. I didn’t pursue it, and it had disappeared in a split second around a building to my left.

I decided to keep it to myself.

Age 16

“Now, Peridot-”

“Yeah I know, I’ll be extra careful. Please?” I put my hands together, begging. “I won’t crash, you know how careful I am!”

I had just managed to get my license and I was being denied the car. This is Illegal.

“I’m not worried about YOU. I’m worried about OTHER drivers. You know how some people here are. But… okay.” My dad tossed me the keys, and I grinned wider, moving and kissing his cheek. “I’ll be back by Eight! Love you!”

I didn’t give him the chance to respond. I was already out of the house and clicking the unlock on the car. It was actually grey, and small. Mom had promised it to me when I was 13, saying I would likely use it more then her at that point anyway. She was right.

I slid into the familiar seat, smiling and pulling my seatbelt around me. I pulled out with practiced ease, and took a familiar route around and down towards my high school. 

I was glad that there was little traffic. I had to learn which light was which color, which was hard considering my sight, but it wasn't as hard as I thought. All stop lights had them in the same order. Arrows were harder, but I rarely had to deal with those.

I was brought to a stop by a red light, and smiled when I saw the park up ahead and to the left.

Then I saw her.

Ok, I vaguely recalled the talk I had with my parents six years ago, and I had never thought much of it, but it’s hard not to notice when a girl; Among a group of other girls; walks in front of you.

In what I think is vibrant color.

It was just her. In color I mean; Dyed cropped hair, a black shirt, and jeans. She had another colored striped shirt around her waist that matched the color of her hair. I couldn't help but stare blankly at her. The color went with her skin perfectly, and she smiled and laughed as she crossed the street with the other girls.

Oh stars

She disappeared from my view, and when I came back around the park, I couldn’t find her. I circled the park three times, but everything was back to the disappointing grey.

I drove home in a shocked confusion, dropping the keys on the counter and startling my mom, who was in the middle of cooking something. 

“Honey?” she turned the burner on low and turned to me, knowing I would’ve responded. “Honey are you okay? Are you hurt!?” She moved around the counter and gripped my shoulders, breaking me from my sort of trance.

My father came in too, Looking at us. “Dottie?”

I managed to laugh a bit, then smiling as tears for some reason welled up in my eyes. “I saw... I saw...” I didn’t know how to form the words to explain. 

They got even more worried, my dad coming around to my side and putting his hand on my back. “What? Peridot I don’t say this like… ever… but you are scaring me.”

I laughed more, not understanding. But she was flashing into my thoughts. Beautiful and bright and new and…

“She was the one…”

Age 17

I didn’t see her for almost a year. But I looked, oh god I looked, every chance I got. My parents kept their eyes out too, for the girl with dyed hair and tanned skin. I tried to explain the color, but It’s not like I knew how. The best I could do is say it was… it was darker, and complimented her. 

School dragged on, but thankfully Jasper got expelled, so it grew more peaceful. I also tried to find the girls that I saw with HER, but I couldn’t remember a single detail about them. 

I worked on getting my motorcycle license, because I always wanted a motorcycle. My dad agreed to help me get one once I got my license, so I was mildly excited. 

It was about the end of junior year when I made the mistake of staying too long at my theatre club meeting after school. It was about 7 o'clock, and just as I walked out, rain began to pour. I was effectively stuck under a school doorway, which was covered for a few feet overhead.

I groaned and looked longingly out into the pale droplets, wishing I was home in bed instead of stuck at my school for god knows how long. I didn’t dare risk the run to my car. It would just end with my seat getting wet.

I leaned against the cold brick, closing my eyes and silently pleading for mother nature to just NOT. But I heard rushed footsteps, and a panting breath, as someone came into the small opening from the rain. I didn’t pay it mind at first. Not until she spoke.

“I’m all for water, but this is a bit ridiculous.” It was a joking tone, from a sweet voiced girl. I gave a light huff, keeping my eyes closed.

“I swear If it goes away I’ll never ask for another snow day again.” I muttered unhappily, hearing a giggle. It was at this I opened my eyes, met by the sight of the rain again, cold and harsh. But I turned, and felt immediately warmer.

It was HER.

In all her glory. Soaked hair, a grey shirt and matching sweatpants. She was nearly waterlogged, but still gorgeous. Oh stars she was STUNNING. Up close I could make out darker specks that were dappled across her nose, and her eyes were a paler color, but similar to her hair.

She turned to meet my gaze with a smile. “Looks like we’re stuck though.” her tone faded into sincerity. “I hope you didn’t have anything going on tomorrow.” her eyes shifted too, something I’d never seen in someones eyes before. The color made it more noticeable. I liked it, and I liked it a lot. I don’t care WHAT color it was. It seemed like I had a new favorite color. Sorry Blue. Or well, I had no idea. There was a chance it was Blue.

I realized I’d been staring blankly, and I felt my face heat up. “Oh, yeah uh… no. Not really. Perk of being friday, h-huh?” I don’t know how I stuttered on the word HUH but trust me and my awkwardness to find a way.

“You’re telling me.” She chuckled, thankfully ignoring my long pause. “But seriously, the weather here is as unpredictable as a child at a amusement park. I bet you tomorrow it snows.” She giggled, ruffling her hair at an attempt to dry it out a bit, but it just made it look more messy. But still perfect.

She turned again, smiling nervously at my apparently blank stare. “You uh… okay over there? You in cold shock?” It seemed just a bit concerned, and I ripped my gaze away and toward the ground. 

“Sorry, just… I think I’ve seen you before.” I said, glad it didn’t come out creepy. “At the park, once or twice. I think. I dunno. Feel free to ignore me.” I wanted her to do anything but ignore me. But she was being nice, joking with me.

“I… I went to the park a lot. But it’s been awhile. I’ve been away…” She seemed to get a bit quiet, but we met eyes again and she smiled. “I missed this town. It’s homey. I didn’t really care for the city I stayed in for awhile.”

“Tell me about it. I lived here all my life. I know every sign, rock, and donut shop.” I managed a laugh, feeling a weird pang in my stomach. I didn’t know whether it was because I was hungry or nervous. “But you uh… you look my age, and I’ve never seen you at the highschool.” I looked at her.

“I was homeschooled. I technically graduated. I wish I’d gone to school though. For the experience.” She moved and sat down, leaning back against the wall. “You a senior then?”

I shook my head, copying her but on the other side. “I’m a Junior. But… Why are you here then?” I asked suddenly, confused. “At the school?”

She seemed to perk up a bit. “Oh, I’m on the swim team!” She leaned forward. “It’s the one thing I convinced my mom to let me do outside the house. You know, to be a bit social and stuff.” She pulled a leg towards her a bit, looking out into the rain. 

“Well this is a heck of a way to meet, huh?” I chuckled, pushing my hair out of my face a bit and sitting criss cross. “Rainy day besties.”

She laughed, and I loved the sound. “Don’t make it sound so sad! I’m glad to have company. You gotta have someone by your side for days like this, don’t you?” She looked at me, then bit her lip. Looking up, she reached her hand out for a handshake. “I’m Lapis. Lapis Thompson.”

I looked at her hand for a second, then met her eyes before reaching forward with my own hand. “Peridot. Peridot Landers.” 

Our hands met, and the slight warmth of her palm was welcome. And when I looked down at our hands, I saw something amazing.

Her color was slowly crawling up my arm, and I swear I felt my entire body begin to tingle in a strange and new excitement. But I forced myself to look back up at her, a wider smile adorning my face. “It’s really nice to finally meet you, Lapis.”

“Finally?” She giggled, raising a brow at me, but in amusement. I didn’t pay attention to how she didn’t let go of my hand.

“You know, cause I’ve seen you before.” I added, finding myself wanting to lean forward and closer to her; Absorb her color. “It was like… last february I last saw you… I think. Don’t quote me on that. I sometimes have terrible memory.”

She just shrugged. “Don’t we all?” At this moment she pulled away, and I felt a certain emptiness at the missing contact. But it’s not like I could just surge forward into a hug. We only just met, that were probably freak her out. Plus she’s wet. I’d rather not get my clothes wet too.

Me and her talked more, about random things, trying to pass time, and by the time I noticed the rain receding, I looked down to find myself in color. I ran a finger down my strange colored capris, smiling to myself. Lapis didn’t seem to notice, that or she didn’t really care. But the Rain slowed to dripping, and We both stood.

“It’s been nice talking... “ She muttered, looking at me shyly with a smile. “I hope I run into you again, Peridot.” She looked around, then down at a electronic watch on her arm. “I should get home though. My mom isn’t gonna like how long it took me to get home.”

“You were rained in!” I said, defending her slightly. “Surely she’d understand…?”

Lapis tilted her head in a “Meh” motion. “It’s not like I’ll get yelled at. She’s just weird about me being home. Probably why I was homeschooled.” She laughed again, then stepped out, turning to me for a second and flashing me a smile. “See you.”

I managed to mutter a “Good bye” Before she was jogging the way she came, slowing and crossing the street before she disappeared from view.

I would say she left the world colorless again, but I felt warm among the wet cold bricks, and a glance downwards brought another smile to my face as I looked at how she had brightened my world.

 

Age 18

“All my applications are in, my finals are done, and my room is clean.” I said flatly. My dad just shook his head and smiled in fondness. 

“Well happy birthday, sweetie.” He Chuckled. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “You can go, then. Be careful.” I managed a smile, and made my way excitedly out to my car, hopping in and flipping on the radio.

I danced happily to the song come on, ignoring lyrics so I could follow the beat. I only had one thing on my mind. I smiled at my hands, loving how they still carried the color. I had fretted about them fading, but…

I ran into Lapis a few more times, mostly at the park, before we had exchanged numbers. And I had gotten a weird invitation to a get together on my birthday. I had no doubts she would be there.

It was nearing 6 when I turned down the dirt road and stopped at a good 10 cars parked at the end. I got out and hesitantly walking around, but there was no sound. I finally followed a small trail of smashed down grass, and stumbled into a clearing.

I smiled when people shouted and pointed. “She’s here!” One of my friends, Amethyst, let out a loud “Whoop” and clicked something on her phone. Music started up and people began laughing and dancing, a few waving me over.

But I was only looking at one thing.

Lapis was standing almost perfectly in the center, in a crop top and sweatpants. She looked up and smiled wide, Inviting me over with nothing but that. When I got closer she set down a soda on a cheap table and pulled me into a hug. “Hey, dork.”

I wrapped my arms around her as well, relaxing. “Hey, water witch.” She sadly pulled back, letting out a “Ha!” and putting her hands on her hips.

But she let them fall, and her face turned a bit flushed. “I told them you like blue… I mean I know you can’t see it but…” She gestured around at the streamers and the tablecloths. “I thought…” She huffed, looking up again.

She had re dyed her hair. I could tell. It was a fresh and vibrant blue, and none of her black roots showed through. I felt a flutter when I realized she might’ve done that for me. “It’s perfect, Lapis. Thank you.” I wanted to pull her back into a hug, but I got pulled away by Amethyst, and then by Lucy davids, and then by Maxton Craig…

Person to person, smiling and laughing, but I was wishing I was with Lapis. It was almost an hour and a half later when I finally slipped away from a group of friends I usually ate lunch with. But I couldn't see the familiar flash of blue among the crowd.

I snuck away from the party and back to the cars, where I looked up by chance and saw a flash of color on the hood of a black SUV, and staring out to the sun. I put my hands in my pockets and wandered over, stopping for a second before clearing my throat. “Room for me?” I shot her an innocent smile when she turned, relaxing and her eyes changing like they do. 

“For you? Definitely.” She scooted over and I climbed up, slipping a bit but finally settling and supporting myself with my hands. It was a comfortable silence, but I got the feeling something was wrong, and I looked over at her.

“Are you okay?” I whispered, moving a hand onto her shoulder. SHe glanced my way, then let one of her legs fall from her grip.

“I’ve just been thinking.” She looked back up at the sun. “I mean… time flied, huh? I mean… soon you’ll be off to collage. Soon we won’t be able to see each other.” She looked at me with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry for getting all sad on your birthday. You’re just going places and… I just…” 

“It’s fine. I understand. Part of me doesn’t want to go. I like it here. I like being with you.” I smiled and moved my hand to my lap as she smiled again. “But don’t be sad, Lapis. I…” I argued with myself on if it was the right time. I love you, you’re everything. You’re my color!

“It’s… really beautiful. The sunset.” her eyes changed, and I could see it was a pained expression. “Oranges and yellows and pinks and…” She choked a bit, hiding her face.

It hurt a lot to see her like that. But my sudden thoughts made me smile. I scooted closer, setting a hand on her back and leaning closer to her head. “I know something much more beautiful.” The murmur made her lift her head a bit and glance at me, a tear in her eye. “Sunsets are nothing compared to her…” I murmured, feeling my face heat up, and my throat ache with emotion. “And if i’m honest... “ I kept my mouth open, looking at her eyes shifting from emotion to emotion in a lovely slideshow. “... I don’t want to go anywhere without her.”

The tear ran down her cheek, and I moved quickly to wipe it away, pulling my shoulders in. My chest hurt, for some reason. I tried to pull my hand away, giving in to my instinct to leave the intimate situation, but her warm hand had already snaked up and gripped it, holding it in place. “She’s really lucky.” She managed. “To have you.” Her smile returned, another tear escaping. But I just saw her eyes, the pale blue I loved so much on the girl I loved even more.

I can’t say who leaned forward first. Maybe both of us. But suddenly We were kissing, and a slightly familiar tingling and her lips and my heart beating against my chest was unforgettable. We opened our mouths to deepen it, and although it turned into a slight makeout, it was not sloppy. It was perfect.

When we pulled apart, my vision flashed, and my head pounded painfully. I looked down, hissing, and gripping at my temple. Lapis put her hands on my shoulder worried, muttering “sorry’s” and “are you okay?’s” But I just blinked and looked back up again, watching as suddenly the sky behind her seemed to burst with colors. I didn’t have the power to register which one was which.

I was crying, laughing and covering my mouth. It WAS beautiful. And I turned to look at the sun directly, tears flowing down my face as the yellow sphere sunk, a fade of colors spreading into a smooth arc that pleased and blessed my eyes for the first time.

But I turned back, to Lapis, worried and hands on my face, unsure what to do but wipe my tears and ask me what’s wrong.

I leaned in, kissing her again and smiling into it, shaking with emotion that had been built up over the last 2 years. “I love you, Lapis. You’re the most beautiful.” She paused, and our eyes flashed with an understanding, a smile appearing on her tired face. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing our foreheads together, and feeling myself fall.

“You’re my Color, My heartbeat, and my life.”


End file.
